Weasel Stomping Day
by Galadhwen-x
Summary: Sasuke is mad at Itachi..again. And as he was in his room, wondering about how to try to kill Itachi, he hears this interesting song.Hoping that it will make Itachi mad, he plays it so loud that everyone can hear. R&R PLEASE! Rated T for um, you will see
1. Chapter 1

**Weasel Stomping Day  
**

**Okay peeps, this is my first one-shot/ song-fic, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. This story has no meaning and it is seemingly pointless, BUT it is funny. Now, I want to clarify one thing, Itachi in Japanese means Weasel . . . thus the title. Anyway, I won't keep you reading this and I will go on with the story!**

**P.S No flamers please, it is a pointless story and I was so bored, I just had to write it, and IF YOU ARE A WEASEL LOVER (thus meaning an Itachi lover OR regular weasel lover) YOU MAY NOT LIKE THIS STORY . . . . . just a heads up  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, only this story and the other Naruto stories that I have written**

Sasuke slammed his door, and flung a dark forest green laundry basket full of clothes against the wall. He heard a loud "Snap!" and a "Flop" as the cheep plastic basket collided with the wall and broke as all of the clothes fell to the floor. But Sasuke didn't care; it came out of his brother's pay check anyway. At the first thought of his older brother, he picked up, and threw his second-hand C.D player with his new IPod attached to it, against the wall. Sasuke sneered at it, it was so cheep; it ran on batteries. One of the only "Kind" gifts he had received from his older brother. Sasuke flung himself on his bed and started planning on what he should do to murder his older brother.

_Flash back_

"_Itachi! I am __not __going to do it!" Sasuke yelled once more at his older brother who just "Hn"ed and smiled._

"_You don't have a choice, foolish little brother." Itachi countered, sending disbelief and anger surging though Sasuke._

'_Why does it always have to end this way? He is always right and I am always wrong-!" Sasuke thought, but was interrupted by Itachi_

"_I __am__ always right. Now, lets leave it at that" Itachi said as though he had read Sasuke's thoughts "Now, do it."_

"_No!" Sasuke's voice reverberated throughout their household, Itachi sneered and flung what he had in his arms at Sasuke, and walked away to his room._

'_Damn it!' Sasuke thought, he had lost . . . . Again. _

_Sasuke looked down at what he had. A little book, with many things inside it. Sasuke opened it and what he saw shocked him;_

_-Mow the lawn_

_-Trim the hedges_

_-Do the dishes_

_-Do the laundry_

_-Fold the laundry_

_-Clean your room—while you're at it, the rest of the house_

_-Dust_

_-Sweep_

_-Mop_

_-Vacuum_

_-And anything else that you find that needs to be done. I am going out, and if these few things that I have listed are not don; you will die._

_ Itachi_

_And at the end of it, Itachi had signed his name with a quick drawing of an eye with what looked like three, small, black pupils surrounding the normal, large pupil in the center, it was his trade mark._

_Sasuke pocketed the book and he stomped upstairs, being sure to stomp extra hard on the stairs above Itachi's room_

_End of flash back_

Sasuke hated Itachi; he hated him with all his living self. He thought that he would be better off without having him in his life. Itachi was always making him to everything and if he didn't do what Itachi wanted, he would be beaten. Sasuke's left hand absentmindedly brushed against a little crescent shaped scar on his lower right arm, near his wrists. Sasuke thought of what Itachi might do if he didn't do what was listed. Sasuke groaned and got up off of this bed and was going to leave his room, when suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard a soft song, muffled by the likes of many clothes. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he want over to his C.D player and saw that it had started to play a song from his IPod, but without him pressing the "on" button.

'_Must have hit "on" when it slammed against the wall. I am surprised that that it is actually working after that hit' _Sasuke thought as he was reaching down to turn it off, but then withdrew his hand as he listened more closely to the song. It was not one of his; he had never heard of it before in his life, it must have been accidentally put on his IPod while he was grabbing other songs off of "Lime Wire". But as he listened his mouth twitched and was slowly pulled into a massive grin. He lifted the C.D player from the pile of laundry and clicked the "Replay" button on the IPod and turned up the volume, so Itachi could hopefully hear (His bedroom was right under Sasuke's) The song started, very loudly, filling the entire house. Sasuke smiled and evil smile.

_Faces filled with joy and cheer_

_What a magical time of year_

_Howdy ho! It's Weasel Stomping Day_

_Put your Viking helmets on_

_Spread that mayonnaise on the lawn_

_Don't you know, it's Weasel Stomping day!_

Sasuke thought it was utter non-sense but thought that it was wonderful payback for what Itachi was planning for Sasuke to do.

_All the little girls and boys_

_Love that wonderful crunching noise_

_You'll know what this day's about _

_When you stomp a weasels guts right out!_

_So come along and have a laugh,_

_Snap their weasely spines in half_

_Grab your boots and stomp your cares away_

_Hip Hip Hooray! It's Weasel Stomping Day!_

(Sounds of weasels getting stomped on, with bone crunching and rodent-screeching effects)

Sasuke started to laugh and laugh, Itachi was sure going to be mad, but he didn't care

_People up and down the street,_

_Crushing weasels beneath their feet_

_Why we do it, who can say?  
_

_But it's such a festive holiday_

_So, let the stomping fun begin_

_Bash their weasely skulls right in_

_Its tradition, and that makes it okay!_

_Hey everyone, it's Weasel Stomping_

_We'll have some fun on Weasel Stomping_

_Put down your gun, it's Weasel Stomping Day!_

_Hip Hip Hooray, its Weasel Stomping Day!_

_Weasel Stomping Day_

_Hey!_

At his point Sasuke was practically rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Wishing that there was a day that everyone in the world would go around stomping on his older brother, Itachi. Just as the song finished, Itachi (being Itachi) just walked into Sasuke's room without knocking or giving any sign of coming in. Sasuke got up off the floor and stared at his brother (by now he had gotten a hold of himself, although he was still laughing inside). Itachi was pale while and was utterly shocked. His eyes were widened drastically and Sasuke could swear that he saw Itachi shaking.

"S-S-Sasuke . . . . Th-th-that song . . ." Itachi tried to say but was shuttering like Hinata would if she was just given a hug from Naruto.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke answered coldly. Trying his best to keep a strait face.

Itachi tried to come up with an answer, but he couldn't. So he just walked over to Sasuke and held out his hand. Sasuke knew what he meant and reached into his pocket for the book and handed it to Itachi. He put the book in his own pocket and slowly walked out of Sasuke's room. To shocked to say anything more (Well wouldn't you be too? To hear your name to be used in that song? For example, "It's (your name) Stomping Day!") And closed his door and was down the stairs again. Sasuke burst into laughter, and after a few minutes he caught himself enough to think.

'_I guess I win this round, Itachi. I win.'_

And with that, Sasuke flung himself on his bed again, satisfied for getting back at Itachi . . . . For the moment.

**Okay! So like I said before, first ever one-shot and song-fic and I hope you liked it! **** PLEASE REVIEW YOUR REVIEW COUNTS AND EVERY TIME YOU DO NOT REVIEW A LEPRECHAUN GET STOMPED ON (like the weasels (laughs)!)!! IF YOU CARE, REVIEW AND SAVE A LEPRECHAUN!! **


	2. forgot to mention

Oh! And I do not own the song "Weasel Stomping Day", it is owned by Weird Al


End file.
